Second Chances: One For The Warriors
by jtbwriter
Summary: When an ex-OSI agent seeks revenge against Oscar Goldman, his friends band together to protect him and the Simons. All Constructive Comments and criticisms welcome. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: One More For The Warriors  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Story  
  
When an ex-OSI agent seeks revenge against Oscar Goldman,  
his friends must join forces to protect him and the Simons.  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
Rick struggled with the ropes holding him, succeeding in loosing them slightly. Stopping for a moment, he looked around for the tenth time for something to use in freeing himself from his captivity, but the barren concrete room offered no solutions. If he could remember how he got there, one moment running from A.J.'s house to drive home, then the next....  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps, then a key scratching at the door. As it opened, light streamed into the room, then Rick saw a man's figure enter, carrying someone in his arms. Suddenly a cold feeling entered him, as he recognized the face of his captor.  
  
Allen Carr, the ex-OSI agent who had betrayed so many people, including his wife. As the man came closer, Rick gasped to see Laurie, unconscious, being set down next to him. Her wrists were tightly bound behind her, and a scarf was around her mouth.  
  
"Carr, you bastard, what did you do to her?" Rick swore, trying to get to a sitting position.  
  
"Hello to you too, Mr. Simon. I'm glad to see the years haven't changed that mouth of yours. I've done nothing to your wife, save give her something to keep her quiet. She's very devoted to you, so I'm going to let you two have a little time together before I finish my job." the traitor smirked.  
  
"She's done nothing to you, why did you take her?" Rick fumed, seeing his wife's eyelids flickering. "Laurie, wake up, darlin'. "he "told" her, and then felt her trying to respond.  
  
"You're right, Mrs. Simon was nothing but kind to me before. It's nothing personal; I'm after bigger fish, so to speak." Carr responded uneasily. Looking at her still form, he stood for a moment, then took a knife and directed Rick to hold his wrists out in back of him.  
  
Seeing the gun all too plainly in their kidnapper's waistband, Rick refrained from going for it and kept his hands where they were as directed when Carr cut the ropes, then re-tied them in front.  
  
Carr warned, "No tricks" as he did the same for Laurie. Rick immediately pulled her against him; as the man backed towards the door, gun in hand. "I'll be back, make the most of your time together, Simon."  
  
As the door closed, Rick pulled the scarf off her mouth, then he felt Laurie stirring and her eyes opened. "Rick." she moaned. Instantly he tried to reassure her. "Sweetheart, I'm here. It's all right."  
  
Looking in her dazed eyes, he wished it were so. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"I baptize you Andrew Roger Joseph Simon in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." Father Nick blessed the wriggling bundle in Ramona's arms, as Robbie wiped his eyes with his sister's Kleenex. His Uncle A.J. Simon was torn between searching for a handkerchief and laughter at his godson's reaching for the priests' hand. Keeping his hand on the baby's shoulder, he and Chief Joseph both watched the family friend who had baptized each of the Simons. As he ended the blessing, he let little Andy grab his hand, then Father looked at the assembled family and friends and told them, "he knows what he wants, you'd better let him have it, he's strong!"  
  
Amid the laughter, Father looked at Robbie and Ramona, then at Laurie and Rick and Cecilia, standing in back of them "I'm depending on you to make sure that what he wants is the best in life, not the worst. Knowing this family and the way that you are, I'm sure you're not going to let me down."  
  
Robbie choked "Thank you, Father Nick, we won't, especially with our folks here." Rick squeezed his son's shoulder in a silent thanks, then looked at his wife and mother, busy trying not to cry.   
  
"Hey, grandma." He teased, taking Laurie's hand. She smiled at him, then twined her fingers in his as they took turns hugging and thanking the priest who'd seen them through so much.   
  
As Rick let his wife go to help serve lunch, Father Nick quietly said, "Rick, I need to talk to you about something, can we go somewhere private." Seeing the serious look on his face, he nodded, then led him into the study he was setting up for Laurie. Closing the door, he pulled forward a seat, then sat down himself.  
  
"Rick, I want you to know I care about you and your family more than anything, I've watched you grow up and take care of everyone around you. That's why I may be breaking a rule of the Church, I may not, but, well.." he sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "There's no way I can let anything happen to any of you."  
  
Startled, Rick leaned forward. "Father, what is it, I promise not to ask you to do anything you shouldn't, but.."   
  
"It's nothing you can help with, son. I received a call yesterday morning, just before celebrating Mass. A very edgy sounding man asked for me by name, then said he had to confess to something. I tried to dissuade him from doing it over the phone, but he said he had to tell me. Then he said he wanted to confess to something he was going to do." Father Nick added, then took a deep breath.  
  
"He said, "I'm going to kidnap some friends of yours, I won't hurt them, but I'm going to use them to get back at my former boss. He's put me through hell and they're going to suffer unless he pays." I felt physically sick when he said that, Rick. I said, "why are you going do this, I don't know anyone who deserves this. Can't we talk about this, I promise not to call anyone." The man just got more agitated and said, "he put me through hell in prison and he's going to do the same. I promise I won't hurt her, pray for me" then he hung up."  
  
Rick had a very cold feeling in his stomach. "Father, was this man talking about us, about Laurie?"   
  
The priest shook his head. "I don't know, son. I do know his name though. A number was on my phone when he called, and I called the phone company and found out whom it was registered to. This is my dilemma, Rick. Am I breaking the seal of the confessional if I tell you his name, so you can protect your family? I spoke to my bishop, and he felt I was justified in telling you about the threat, but not in identifying the person. However, if I don't tell you about this, I feel like I've left the door open to something terrible happening."  
  
Rick stood up then paced around the room. He wanted to tell Father to give him the information, but he realized he'd be opening a whole can of worms when he did.   
  
"Son, sit down, I know what I must do. This is the name of the man who called me." Father Nick said firmly, passing a piece of paper to Rick.   
  
Unfolding the note as he took his seat again, he saw a name from the past on the paper.  
  
ALLEN CARR  
  
(818) 555-0107.  
  
"Father, thank God you showed this to me." Rick told him, upset. "Allen Carr was one of Oscar's main people at the OSI, then he betrayed us to that Aaron Caperelli whose brother tried to kill Laurie and I on our wedding day. Carr took Rudy and A.J. and Linda and Steve and Jaime all hostage to get the two of us for Caperelli. If Carr hadn't slipped when he lured my girl into the trap, he'd have gotten away with it!"   
  
The priest sat back, relieved. "Then I did right, only how did this Carr get out of prison?" "I don't know, But I'm going to find out. Don't worry, Father, you may have just saved us all. I'm going to get Oscar."  
  
Rick went to the door, only to hear a knocking and Laurie's voice, "Rick?"  
  
Opening the door, Rick saw a concerned look on his wife's face. "Darling, aren't you and Father Nick going to eat, Robin's going to awfully disappointed if you pass up her fish fillets."  
  
Managing a smile, he kissed her cheek and said, "we'll be right out, sweetheart, Father and I had something to talk over. Now don't look, you know this is supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
Laughing, she backed up, as Father Nick came to the door. "Laurie, I think we can take a quick break to honor Robin's cooking." He gave a look to her husband, who decided discretion was the better part of appeasing his wife. "All right, you two, hide your handiwork. I do like surprises!" Laurie teased, as she went along with them and dished up lunch.  
  
"Here's Pop, I was afraid you'd miss my new creation!" Robin giggled, then as Father Nick savored the fish, he leaned over and kissed the chef on the head. "Mademoiselle, cest' magnifique!"  
  
"Merci!" Robin bowed, as Rick took a bite of the stuffed fillet, then winked at her. "Honey, this is the best recipe yet!"  
  
Once everyone was fed and Laurie was occupied with baby Andy, Rick pulled Oscar aside and gave him the frightening news. Infuriated, Oscar talked with Father Nick, then disappeared into the main bedroom with the extension.  
  
As Cecilia was leaving with Robin's recipe cards in hand, Rick had a word with A.J. and Linda who were taking her home, then Rudy Wells. As Laurie turned away from hugging her mom goodbye, she saw a worried look pass between her husband and Oscar, and decided enough was enough. Starting toward them, she was waylaid by her daughter, who asked "Mom, where's Mike, I was going to give him a treat, but he's not in the patio."  
  
"Oh that bad boy, he's probably in the trash can again; it's his new vice!" she groaned. "I'll go get him, you say good night to Father Nick and I'll be right back."  
  
As Laurie went out the back door, a shadow followed her, and then as she entered the patio she called "Mike, here, Mike". A frantic barking sounded from the barn, and shaking her head, she opened the door and went in.  
  
"There you are, you stinker. What were you doing in here?" she scolded the playful dog, who bounded into her arms. Opening the barn door, she was about to set him down, then suddenly felt a presence behind her. Abruptly she heard her grandmother's voice "go to Richard, right now!"  
  
Frightened, she called "Rick?" then not stopping to look behind her, Laurie ran outside the barn, setting Mike down then went straight into her husband's arms.  
  
"Laurie, darlin' what is it, what happened?" he demanded, feeling her trembling in his embrace.  
  
"Mike was in the barn, Rick, I went looking for him. I felt like someone was watching me, then Grandmother told me to go to you." she gasped, leaning against him.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't ever do that, don't go outside without telling me, please, Laurie." he told her firmly. Seeing the look of fear in his eyes, she nodded, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I love you, my prince, thank you for coming when I called." she whispered. Relieved that his wife was safe, Rick kept an arm around her as they came back into the house. Seeing Oscar waiting, a puzzled look on his face, he explained, "It's okay, Laurie went to find Mike and thought she heard someone in the barn. Grandmother Kasey told her to find me. Darlin' did you hear or see anything in there?"  
  
"No, just a feeling. It's silly, but it scared me. Grandmother must have known something, though." Laurie added.  
  
"Rick, we have to tell her, honey, you go into the living room and stay with Father Nick. Your husband and I have to go check out something." Oscar said, giving his girl a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Worried, Laurie nonetheless obeyed and left the kitchen.  
  
Going outside, the two men hurried to the barn then opening the door, carefully entered and put the lights on. Rick surveyed the chicken coop, then one by one he and Oscar cleared the stable area, checking each of the four colt's stalls and the two holding Brick and Fire, his and Laurie's horses.  
  
Just about ready to leave, Oscar suddenly spotted something on the ground near the barn door, then picking it up, glanced at it then uttered a few cuss words. "What is it, Oscar?" Rick asked, then Oscar showed it to him. It was a picture of Rick and Laurie, with the words "which one", written across the bottom. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, no, not him. Rick, he's supposed to be in prison for life!" Laurie said, fuming.  
  
Rick pulled her closer to him, "I know, sweetheart, Oscar's on the phone right now with Gregson. He'll find out what's happened." Laurie shook her head, then looked at Father Nick as he came back into the room with Oscar.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father, I wish that creep hadn't gotten you involved. Bless you for telling Rick, though, now we can be prepared.", she told him, getting up from the sofa and giving the downcast priest a hug.  
  
"No, thank you, honey. I just hope my warning was in time. You know, God must have loved your Grandmother very much to let her see you and your family, Laurie. The times she's appeared have been some of your most difficult, as well as special." Father added.  
  
"You're right, but I always feel better knowing she's looking after Rick and the children, only today, she was there for me." Laurie replied thoughtfully, as her husband came to her side.  
  
Rick leaned over and kissed her. "That's because you deserve to be looked after, darlin'." She looked up tenderly at him, then smiled. "All I ask for is to do the same for my knight." she declared.  
  
"You two amaze me, every time I wonder about marriage, I only have to think about this family." Father Nick chuckled, then hugging the two of them, patted Oscar on the shoulder and went to the guest room.  
  
"I'm glad he's staying here tonight, Rick, I don't trust Carr to leave him alone." the big man said after Father had closed his door.  
  
"Oscar, what did Gregson say, you were pretty intense in there." Rick asked, sitting back onto the sofa and pulling Laurie into his lap.  
  
"It's not Miles's fault, he just found out that Carr was up for parole for good behavior last week and when he was granted a hearing, he skipped town. The last trace anyone has on him was to San Diego." Oscar told them.  
  
"What I don't like is if it was him in the barn, how did he get in without us seeing him. What if Robin had decided to look for Mike instead of me." Laurie shivered and Rick immediately put his arms around her, comforting her.   
  
"I think he came through the field, darlin'. Oscar and I found a fresh cigarette butt over on the road, where there's a gap in the fencing. Until we know different, I don't want you or Robin going outside or anywhere by yourselves, understand?" he told her firmly. "Yes, Rick." she sighed, then seeing Oscar's stern look, held out her hand to him. "I promise, just so you guys won't worry. "  
  
Sitting next to her, the big man took her hand. "Laurie, we just want to keep you safe. I'm worried what Carr may do next, he knows I won't let anything happen to you or Rick." Watching the man who she called dad pull her into his embrace, Rick had blink back tears. Whatever happened, they had to keep Oscar from surrendering to the ex-con.  
  
He heard Laurie sniffing, then as she pulled away, wiping her eyes, she tried to smile at the two men."I love you both so much, now let me pull myself together and make us some dinner, then we'll have to figure out what we're going to do."  
  
Helping her up, Rick hugged her again, whispering "my brave girl." She kissed him gently, then went to the kitchen, where he knew she'd finish her tears.  
  
Adjourning to the dining room table, Oscar unfolded a sheaf of papers, then began tracing the last known whereabouts of Allen Carr.  
  
It was after 10 pm when Oscar got a call from Gregson. Allen Carr had been spotted in Phoenix. Immediately Rick froze, "Oscar, what if he's after A.J. and Linda, we've got to call Captain Ron."  
  
"Gregson already contacted him, a patrol car is in front of A.J.'s house now, but Ron says A.J. had gone to the office to pick up something. He's at a crime scene right now but he's going to check on A.J. if he doesn't show up at home in the next 15 minutes." Oscar started to grab his jacket, then Rick stopped him. "I'll go to A.J.'s, Oscar, you stay here with Laurie and Father Nick, I'll call when I get there."  
  
Laurie came in from the kitchen with a pot of coffee and Rick saw she'd heard the exchange. "Rick." she stopped, then put the container down. Crossing the room to him, she put her arms around him, saying, "I love you, please come back to me." Almost to the point of tears, he kissed her, then held her tight. "I need to go, sweetheart, please mind your father for me?" he whispered. Laurie nodded, then he released her and went out the door.   
  
Waving as he left, she went back inside and hugged both Oscar and Father Nick, who had heard the phone and was now up and dressed. "Honey, you're exhausted, I want you to lay down for a while. I'll wake you when Rick calls." Oscar told her, guiding her to her room.   
  
Ready to argue, Laurie realized she was tired. "All right, just for a little while." she managed  
a smile. At the doorway, she turned. "Whatever you do, please, dad, promise you won't give in to whatever Carr wants."  
  
Seeing how serious she was, Oscar nodded, then kissed her and shooed her inside the room.   
  
Sitting down at the kitchen table, he poured a cup of coffee for himself and one for Father Nick  
then looking up, saw a quizzical look in the priest's eye.  
"She'll never forgive you if you don't keep your promise."  
  
"I'll do my best not to, but I won't let Carr hurt her." Oscar said somberly.   
  
Silently the two men drank their coffee, understanding each other.  
  
After an hour, Rick called, A.J. was still missing, so he was going to the office to meet  
Captain Ron. Oscar hesitated, then told him, "Laurie wanted to know when you called,  
I'll see if she's asleep." Going to the bedroom door, he started to open it only to hear  
her voice, "Oscar, is that Rick?"  
  
Shaking his head, he handed her the phone as she came out, looking a little more refreshed.  
"Rick, are you all right?" she asked, then paled as he told her about A.J. "I'm sorry, darling,  
maybe his car broke down, did you try his transmitter?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, but, wait a minute, something's beeping." Rick got off the phone for a moment, then came back on excited. "Bless you, Laurie, he's in the parking lot of the office, his battery died. I'll call when we're on our way home."  
  
"Be careful, my love." She told him, relieved, then handed the phone to Oscar. Going to sit next to Father Nick, she told him the news and saw the worry lines on his forehead lessen.  
  
"Guys, it's almost 12, why don't we take turns staying up, there's no use for both of you to wear out." Laurie said. "I'll stay up for a while, I can easily wake you up if something happens, and Mike'll let us know if anyone's in the vicinity!"  
  
"Good idea, honey." Father Nick looked over at Oscar. "I'll stay up with Laurie while you get some sleep, then we'll trade places." "All right, but wake me when Rick gets here." Oscar sighed, then grinned when Laurie took his arm as if to walk him to the guest room. "Good night already!" he chuckled, as she kissed his cheek.  
  
As he closed the door, she pulled out some cards, then seating herself opposite her friend, said teasingly, "Ok, Father, poker or gin, what's your pleasure?"  
  
"Neither, you silly girl. I want to talk to you. You've spent so much time trying to do everything and be everything to everyone, when has anyone listened to you." Father said, taking the cards from her hand and putting them on the table.  
  
Laurie stared at him, then she sighed. "When did I think I'd ever get anything past you, Father?"  
  
"When you tried to tell me you were okay with how your, well, your stepparents treated you." I knew then like I know now something's wrong." he countered.  
  
She sat for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Father, you know I found out who the rest of my family was, my great aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Roger, and my cousins. I'm so grateful that I know who I am and what I have. But, Father, I always told myself that as long as I didn't know all my roots, that not having children was okay. I love Robbie and Robert more than almost anything or anyone in this world, but..."  
  
"But what, honey, you can't have children, from what I understand you can't physically have them now, and Rick told me he didn't want to you to even try back when you were first married." Father Nick took her hand, then looked her in the eye.  
  
"If you're missing anything, it's the fact that Rick would go crazy if anything happened to you. I realize it's not fair that a person with so much love to give a child, can't have one that's biologically yours. But, the caring you gave Robbie and Robin growing up that got them ready to be parents, and the example you set for A.J. and Linda, Laurie, that's what being a mother is all about."  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. "I know, it just hurts that I couldn't give Rick a baby. He's the best father, and every time I see him with little Andy, oh, I feel so bad." "Honey, he's not hurting at all, on the contrary, he's never been happier, except of course, this danger you two face. You are his life." Father told her, putting his arm around her and handing her a handkerchief.  
  
"I know, he makes me feel special everyday. I get scared about things, then he puts his arms around me, and I'm not afraid." she sniffed, understanding finally Father Nick's point.  
  
"And that is why I say when people talk about the failure of so many marriages, I just point to you two. The love you could have possibly shown a baby, goes one hundredfold to your husband and your children and all of us. I'm selfish enough to say I wouldn't trade the girl I know for one hundred mothers!" he grinned, as she blew her nose, then hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Father, I am a lucky woman. I have so many people who care about me, I just needed a kick in the, well, you know where to remind me!" she laughed.  
  
Just then the sound of a truck sounded in the driveway, and Laurie jumped up. "Father, it's Rick, oh I'm so glad he's back." Beaming, she ran for the door, then remembering to look outside first, saw his truck making a u-turn then pausing next to the gate. As she opened the door, she turned and told the priest, "Oscar wanted to know when Rick arrived, could you get him?"  
  
"Sure." Father smiled, then Laurie went down the walk toward the truck. As she approached, she suddenly got a cold feeling, then realized that Rick wasn't in the cab. "Rick!" she called, then the passenger door opened, and the smirking face of Allen Carr leaned out, a silver tube or stick in his hand.  
  
"Not a sound, Mrs. Simon, or I'll kill your husband." he warned, as she opened her mouth to scream. Abruptly he grabbed her with one hand and shot out a stream of gas out of the silver tube toward her face. Everything began to spin, and Laurie found herself sinking, then being pulled into the truck cab.  
  
Instantly the truck began to move, and as if from far away, she could hear Oscar's voice calling her name.  
  
She tried to sit up, to fight off the arm now pinning her arms down with the seatbelt. Carr's voice was in her ears. "Don't fight it, Mrs. Simon, I'm taking you to your husband, isn't that what you want?"  
  
"No, don't do this!" she tried to tell him, but a scarf was over her mouth, and she could only make a muffled sound.  
  
"Dear God, what did I do!" she thought dizzily, and then everything went silent. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Oscar frantically yelled "Laurie! Let her go, Carr!" then tried to run after the truck, only to be grabbed by Father Nick. "Oscar, we'll never catch up to him on foot, get your keys!"  
  
Racing back into the house, Oscar grabbed his jacket and keys, then grabbed his gun from the weapons rack and loaded a clip into the weapon. Remembering to lock the door behind him, he raced to his car, only to see Father Nick holding a paper in his hand.  
  
"Oscar, Carr must have dropped this for you to find." he said quietly. It was a picture of an unconscious Rick, with the words, "don't follow or they're both dead- I'll find you."  
  
The big man swore, then eyes blazing, told his friend, "Nick, he's gone too far-I won't give into him, I'll kill him first!"  
  
"We'll find Rick and Laurie, Oscar, but we need help-doesn't Laurie have her watch on?" Father Nick asked, steering him into the sedan. "Yes, she always wears it and her pendant, I'll switch them on now-we can follow her that way! Let me call Captain Ron and see if Rick dropped A.J. off before he was taken."  
  
As Oscar drove, Father Nick adjusted Oscar's transmitter until it gave off the coordinates of Laurie's transmitter, then put the speaker feature on and the big man called into Phoenix P.D. Captain Ron answered almost immediately, then was shocked into silence by the news of both Rick and Laurie's abductions.  
  
"Rick only left here an hour ago, Carr can't have taken him far. A.J.'s all right, someone drained his car battery and then ambushed him and locked him in his trunk. Rick got him out then dropped him at home. That maniac left a note with a picture of Laurie next to A.J.'s car; it said, "She's next." the Captain added.  
  
"Damn it, Ron, he's been able to guess every move we've made, we've got to find him!" Oscar yelled, then calmed down when he realized the coordinates of Laurie's transmitter had stopped. Reading them off to the policeman, they were able to pinpoint the location as near the Cayman Airbase, located near a series of caverns outside of Phoenix.  
  
"You and Father head there, but stay back, don't let him spot you. I'll get Rudy from A.J.'s and meet you there." Ron ordered, then said, quietly, "Sorry, Oscar, I didn't mean to bark at you."  
  
"It's all right, pal, I'm pretty upset right now myself. Nick says Laurie just lit up when she thought Rick was home safe, I should have warned her not to go outside for any reason! She was calling out for Rick when Carr took her, I'm afraid what he's going to do to my girl!" Oscar said emotionally.  
  
"We'll find them both, I promise you, Oscar, I'll see you in a few minutes!" Captain Ron told him firmly.  
  
15 minutes later, three cars rendezvoused at the entrance to a former airbase, now home to location filming by local film crews. As Oscar and Father Nick arrived, they discovered that Robbie Simon had accompanied Captain Ron, along with Rudy Wells and Chief Joseph. Finding the formerly padlocked entrance ajar, the men were stopped short by the small item Oscar picked up at the entrance-Laurie's watch.  
  
"Oh, no." Robbie's face went pale, then Rudy gripped his arm. "Son, it's all right, your mom's probably got her pendant on, plus your dad should have his watch on, I don't think Carr knows about either of those!"  
  
Oscar gritted his teeth, "You're right, Rudy, let me re-set the transmitter to those frequencies." As he did so, the directional beacon indicated the signal ended underneath the base. "Oscar, I think Carr must be holed up in the basement offices of that building, there should be some plans available in one of the offices on site." Chief Joseph looked at the coordinates being given off, then frowned. "We will have a problem, my friends, if Carr took Rick and Light into the caverns. There is too much metal in the rock to allow any communications, I'm just sorry Steve is not yet home."  
  
"I know, I got a hold of Jaime, but he won't be able to catch a flight until this afternoon." Rudy sighed, then jumped as a voice issued from Laurie's watch.  
  
"Oscar, Oscar Goldman, if you're listening, you know who I've got." Allen Carr's nasal tone sounded.  
  
Oscar picked up his transmitter. "Yes I do, Carr, and if you harm either of them, you'll think prison was a party!"  
  
There was a pause, then sarcastic laughter. "You'll never get me back in there, 'cause I know what you'll do to get your girl and Simon back. You're going to come to me, or else I'm going to bury them alive!"  
  
Red with anger, Oscar had to take a deep breath, then he suddenly calmed down. "All right, Carr, but first I want to know they're not hurt. I want to talk to Laurie and Rick, then we'll deal."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't hurt Mrs. Simon for the world; her husband's got a mouth, but I'll let you talk to both of them. Be at the gate to the Cayman Airbase in 30 minutes, and I'll let you speak to them. Come alone, or they're both dead." the ex-con responded, then the signal cut off.  
  
Turning the transmission off, Oscar looked relieved as Father Nick said, "At least he doesn't know we're here, now if we can just avoid being seen, we can get inside while he's occupied talking to Oscar."  
  
The other four men turned to look at him, as Robbie mustered a grin. "Father, are you sure you weren't a cop or secret agent yourself?"  
  
"Better, I was a commando during the Korean War, never thought it would come back to me so easily." he admitted. "Okay, then that's what we'll do." Oscar said. Nick, you and Ron try to get into the site offices to get a map to the place, then come back outside and meet up with Joe to figure out where Laurie and Rick are being held. Robbie, I want you to go with Joe to see if there's another way into the complex. Rudy'll back up me up, just in case Carr tries to pull something."  
  
The others nodded, and Captain Ron added, "If you hear anything, try to pinpoint the location then take cover, I don't want Carr picking us off."  
  
As the others split up, Robbie noticed his transmitter picked up Carr's signal, prompting a grin from Oscar. "Good thing you brought that, son, now we've got his trail!"  
  
As the others moved through the gate and disappeared in the semi-darkness, a silent figure appeared behind the doctor as he somberly looked at Laurie's watch. "Our girl'll be really upset when she misses her watch."  
  
"We'll find them, I promise you, Rudy." Oscar said, then started to shout, "No!"  
  
While the search began, Rick saw that Laurie realized what had happened. "Rick, thank God you're all right!" she said, still groggy. "Darlin', did he hurt you?" he asked, helping her sit up, then was relieved when she shook her head. "No, Rick, but my head hurts something awful. He must have sprayed me with nerve gas, I couldn't move and he dragged me into your truck, oh darling, this is my fault." she choked.  
  
"Oh Laurie, no, no, you didn't do anything wrong. He's been planning this for years, angel." he tried to comfort her. "Rick, it's true, I saw your truck come in, and instead of waiting for Oscar, I ran outside to greet you. I just wanted to see you so bad." she hung her head. "Now I've put Oscar in danger too!"  
  
"Sweetheart, listen to me, this isn't your fault, if you hadn't run outside, he might have burst in and hurt Father Nick or Oscar, just to get to you!" Rick insisted, lifting her face to his. Seeing her eyes still full of tears, he kissed Laurie then cuddled her against him.  
  
"I love you, Rick." she sniffed, trying to smile. Suddenly she got a gleam in her eye, then lifting her arms around him, she whispered, "Darling, do you think you can reach under my top, I've got my little knife inside my bra."  
  
Rick tried not to laugh, only his wife would think of carrying her shiv "just in case". He kissed her neck, then quietly replied "I can, and I will, my naughty girl, but", he kissed her throat, "anything else will have to wait until we get home." Stifling a giggle as he pulled the knife out of the side of her bra, Rick then helped her lift her arms back in front, and slipped the blade into her hands. Quickly she worked on cutting the ropes on his wrists as they both listened for footsteps.  
  
Rick barely had time to slip the knife inside his sleeve and pull Laurie in front of him before the door to their prison opened and a smirking Allen Carr entered. Pushing a disheveled and bleeding Oscar Goldman into the room, Carr then threw him onto the floor in front of Laurie as Rick tensed behind her. "Oscar, what did he do to you!" she gasped, as the big man managed to get onto his knees then reach out to her. Clutching his hands, she stared angrily at their assailant as he laughed. "Look who I found outside, Mrs. Simon, I thought you'd like to see your uncle one more time, before I finish my work!"  
  
"You horrible man, I won't let you hurt him!" she told him with contempt. "You disappoint me, my dear, I thought you'd thank me! Time to separate you from your men!" he gloated, reaching for her.  
  
Laurie shank away from him, "No, don't!" then let out a cry as he jerked her up by her arm as Oscar tried to stop him. Throwing her against the wall; he went to pull the gun from his waist only for Rick to jump to his feet and slug him in the stomach then the face. Slamming into the opposite wall, the gun went flying and Oscar managed to pick it up, then toss it to Rick as Carr tried to rush him.  
  
Rick fired a round into their assailant, sending him to the floor. "Thanks, Oscar, nice toss!" he panted, then untied Oscar's wrists and handed him the gun. "If he moves, well you know what to do!" Rick grinned, then crossed to Laurie and freed her wrists. "Darlin' are you all right?' he asked, seeing her holding her shoulder.  
  
"My arm hurts, Rick, but I'm all right." she replied, then seeing Carr sit up and snake his hand into his jacket, cried, "no, look out!"  
  
Oscar saw him pull the silver tube out of his pocket and aim it toward Rick and Laurie and immediately emptied the gun into the former OSI agent. As he fell lifelessly to the concrete, smoke started to leak out of the device. "Let's get out of here!" Rick yelled, then pulled his wife and Oscar out of the room and shut the door. Abruptly a rumble sounded above them, and they realized the ceiling was crumbling.  
  
"This way!" Oscar said, then led them toward a metal door, only to see the walls start to collapse. Running the other way, they ran toward a darkened hallway then took cover in a side tunnel as the whole area crumbled in front of them. Sheltering against the rock wall, Rick and Oscar huddled over Laurie until the last of the rocks fell, leaving the way out blocked.  
  
As the dust cleared, they were left in darkness, until Rick felt against the wall and discovered an emergency lantern still intact. "Honey, your pendant's on!" Oscar said, as a small light glowed against her shirt. Using its faint beam, Rick located a switch on the lantern and turned it on, lighting the whole area.  
  
"And they call me Light!" Laurie giggled; relieved they wouldn't have to fumble in the dark. Turning the stem on her watch to receive, they listened for voices, but heard only static.  
  
"I pray Rudy's all right, Carr came out of nowhere and knocked him down, then threatened to kill him unless I came with him." Oscar said, worried. "I just hope if Ron wasn't able to raise him, that he or Nick came back to the entrance."  
  
"By the way, Oscar, where are we?" Rick asked, raising the lantern and trying to find another exit.  
  
"The Cayman Airbase, next to the caverns outside of Phoenix. Nick and I traced Laurie's signal to the gate, where we found your watch, honey. Captain Ron and Robbie and Chief Joseph picked up Rudy and met us here, then we split up. They probably aren't that far, these caves aren't too large."  
  
Trying to improve the signal, Rick and Oscar guided Laurie toward the end of the tunnel that seemed to be open. "Ron, Robbie, can you hear us, it's Laurie and Rick and Oscar!" she called. Suddenly the static was replaced by Ron's faint voice. "Laurie, honey, are you in the basement?" "Yes, I think so. Carr's dead, as least I think he's dead, we're in a tunnel, do you have any idea where we are?" she answered, as the guys listened.  
  
"You're in the section of the Cayman Caverns that's under the old airbase, stay where you are, the Chief thinks he knows how to get to you. Can we get in through the basement?" the captain asked. "Negative, Ron." Rick said, carefully pulling the locket toward him to speak. "There was a cave in when Oscar and I shot Carr, the only way out is through the caverns. How far are we from an entrance?"  
  
"About a mile, Rick, but it's too dangerous without light; stay where you are and we'll find you." Chief Joseph then said, then an ominous rumbling sounded again, and Rick told the elder "We can't, the caves crumbling again, we found a lantern, we're going to try to move into the main cavern."  
  
Feeling a few pebbles coming down, Oscar took Laurie's good arm as the three of them practically crawled down a steep path, then picking their way carefully, made it to the level area of a big open area, with stalactites and frozen pyramids of ice interspersed with piles of rocks. Stopping to rest, Rick noticed that she was limping. "Sweetheart, did you hurt your foot?" he asked, then let out a gasp, seeing her torn stockings and cut and bruised feet in the dim light. "Honey, no, why didn't you say something." Oscar quietly said, picking her up and carrying her as Rick lit their path.  
  
"Guys, it's okay, they'll be all right." Laurie tried to reassure them. "Carr took my shoes, but we had to get out of there so fast, I forgot!" Rick sat down on a flat rock, then Oscar put her down next to him, and took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at Oscar, then kissed his cheek. Rick put his arms around her and held her against him. "My brave girl, I'm sorry, I should have carried you." he told her.  
  
Laurie put her arms around his neck and kissed him, then softly replied, "You've carried me so much of our life together, Rick, this is one time I would have held us back if you did. Don't worry, when we get home you can carry me over the threshold again."  
  
Oscar smiled as Rick said "I promise, angel." then an echoing voice caught his ear. "Oscar! Rick!"  
  
"Ron! Chief!" Rick hollered back, then a couple of voices responded, coming closer.  
  
"Guys, we hear you! Let us know when you see our light!" the last coming from Father Nick. After a few minutes, they saw a glow coming toward them from around a corner, then three figures stopped, then ran toward them.  
  
"Thank God!" Father Nick reached them first and embraced his friends, then Ron and the Chief, smiling and hugging Oscar and the two Simons. Catching sight of Laurie's injuries, Ron insisted on carrying her, as Father Nick and Chief Joseph helped Rick and the older man stand, then limp out of the cavern.  
  
"Where's Robbie, is Rudy all right?" Oscar asked frantically, then sighed with relief as Father Nick replied reassuringly "Yes, Oscar, he's okay, just scared what Carr was going to do to you three! He's with Robbie at the gate now."  
  
As they came out of the caves, the sky was light in the east, and Laurie saw two weary-looking people at the gate of the airfield. Suddenly she spotted her son, "Robbie! Thank you, Ron for looking out for him!" she gasped.  
  
Rudy had been monitoring their rescue, and as he heard Laurie's voice, he looked at the young deputy.  
  
"Son, they're coming, and boy is your mom happy to see you!" he teased. "Uncle Rudy, no more than I! I'm not letting them out of my sight for at least a week!" he said emphatically.  
  
As the rescue party came to the gate, Robbie emotionally hugged his mother and father, then Oscar. "Honey, what did he do to you?" Rudy asked, having reassured himself that Oscar was all right then seeing Laurie's feet and the awkward way she held her right arm. "Carr took my shoes, Rudy, and we had to get out of the basement room so fast, I didn't think to look for them. He tried to take me from Rick and Dad, then he hurt my arm, but Rick wouldn't let him have me!" she explained, trying not to cry.  
  
"It's all right now, honey." Oscar comforted her. "Carr won't ever hurt you again; Ron and Joe found his body. Rudy thinks the bullets and the nerve gas finished him off!"  
  
Just then an OSI car pulled up, and Gregson got out. Relieved to see his former boss, he shook hands then was heartened to hear that Allen Carr had been taken care of. Getting directions from Captain Ron, the OSI chief had a team go in and retrieve his remains.  
  
As they loaded everyone into the three private cars and the body of Allen Carr into the OSI van, Rudy checked the injuries of all three.  
  
"I'm okay, Rudy, all I want is to go home." Laurie told him in vain as the doctor shook his head. "God knows you guys been through enough, honey!" Rudy insisted.  
  
Winning out, the doctor called ahead on Robbie's transmitter and arranged for Rick and Laurie and Oscar to be checked out at the hospital in Silver Rock.  
  
After a few hours of waiting, Doc came out to Oscar, now wearing a bandage on his forehead, and Robbie and the assorted family and friends waiting.  
  
"They're both very lucky, Oscar." he advised. "Laurie has a severely sprained right shoulder and arm, I've immobilized them and she should stay home for at least a week, it'll take that long for her feet to heal! Rick has a good-sized shiner but no concussion. They both have bad headaches from the aftereffects of the nerve gas, but they'll be all right!"  
  
"Thanks, Doc! I appreciate the heads up, just in case these two try an end run about being cleared to resume their daily routine." Oscar grinned. Just then Rudy helped wheel out Laurie as Rick brought up the rear. "There's my girl!" the big man beamed, then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Thanks for finding us, dad." Laurie hugged him with her good arm, then grinned up at her husband, who carried an ice pack for his eye.  
  
"You're welcome, honey, but you and I have to have a little talk, capice?" he looked sternly at her, then laughed as she sighed and nodded.  
  
"Oooh, now Mom's going to get it!" Robbie ragged, then snickered as Rick said "And I'll sell tickets." 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Laurie!"  
  
Rick came into the kitchen and found his daughter getting things ready for dinner. "Hey, Pop, you're home early." she grinned, as he kissed her cheek then swiped a cookie off the tray she was emptying.  
  
"No appointments, so your uncle and I gave ourselves the afternoon off. Where's your mother?" he asked, having a funny feeling.  
  
"She's trying to get StarrDust ready for the man from "Knights" to see. I don't know, Pop, the temperament of this horse, he's not nice. I'm afraid of him myself, but you know Mom, never met a horse she didn't like." Robin told him, concerned.  
  
"I know, he's a nice looking horse, but, then again, I didn't think that much of Brick when we first got him. But honey, if you're worried, I think one of us better keep an eye on her when she's training him." her father said, adding, "and today that's me, you go ahead with those skewers."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she laughed, dodging his swat with the spatula.  
  
As Rick went out the back door, he immediately caught sight of his wife limping around the back corral, and his heart sank. "Darn it, she knows she's not supposed to be on her feet that much yet, it's too soon!" Only a little over a week before she'd been wheelchair bound, due to the cuts and bruises her feet suffered in the caverns. Laurie'd been so good in staying off her feet, now he knew he'd have to make her take it easy, which was easier said then done with her.  
  
Not wanted to startle the skittish colt she was talking to, he walked quietly toward the horse ring and "called" her name. Rick saw her turn, then smiling she went to the gate and let herself out.  
  
"There's my love, you're early!" she called, then he opened his arms and she entered his embrace, whispering, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, sweetheart." he replied, his resolve melting before her kiss. Sweeping her up in his arms, he sat down on a tree stump and kissed her back.  
  
"Did you and A.J. have a busy day?" she asked, resting against him. Shaking his head, he filled her in on the few cases they had to wrap up, having decided to take Easter week off.  
  
"Laurie, are your feet bothering you today, I saw you limping around the ring." he braved, then felt her stiffen in his arms.  
  
"Just a little, but they're much better, Rick. I have to start back to getting around sometime." she answered firmly, then seeing his worried expression, softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to sound that way." she explained apologetically, then kissed him under his ear. "I know, angel, I just want you to take it easy until you're healed, please?" he answered, stroking her hair.  
  
"All right, my love, I promise. I'll just ride StarrDust back into the barn, then I'll go in. I'm, well, I'm not sure about him, Rick. I think Robin's instincts about him might be right on, I just thought he might respond to hand training." she admitted.  
  
"You always believe in the best in horses and people too, my tender heart." he gently teased her, lifting his wife to her feet then kissing her lips. A loud whinny interrupted them, and Rick pretended to frown at the coal black horse who was shaking his head at them.  
  
"Jealous!" Laurie giggled at the horse, and then letting go of her husband let herself into the walking ring and prepared to mount the colt, now moving animatedly around.  
  
As she put her foot into the stirrup and lifted her leg over, abruptly the horse started to rear, then coming back down, suddenly took off at a gallop, nearly throwing Laurie before she managed to grab his reins.  
  
"Hang on, darlin'!" Rick called, as Laurie yelled "Ouch! No, Starr, whoa!" then let out a scream as the colt jumped the fence and took off toward the creek.  
  
Panicked, Rick raced toward the barn, then not waiting to saddle him, mounted Brick then headed at a gallop out of the back door of the stable area. "Laurie, I'm coming!" he called, seeing her frantically holding on as the colt again tried to buck her off near the rushing water.  
  
Riding at full speed, he caught up with them as the colt tried to bolt toward the hills, and coming alongside, yelled "Laurie!" She turned, frightened, then reached out and he grabbed her and pulled her onto his horse.  
  
Safely in his arms, Laurie clung to Rick as the wild colt continued toward the hills, then finally stopped just shy of the rocks, throwing off his saddle, then turning and ambling back toward the ranch.  
  
Reining in Brick then also turning him back to the ranch, Rick tried to comfort his wife. "Sweetheart, it's all right, you're safe, love." "Oh, Rick." she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Shh, just breathe, darlin' I've got you." he assured her, tightening his arms around her for fear she'd slip.  
  
"Darling, you saved me, my brave Rick." she murmured, then leaning her cheek against his face, started to cry.  
  
"Laurie, what is it, precious?" he said, scared she was hurt. Coming to the barn, he rode next to the mounting block then carefully slid off the docile horse and sat down on shaking legs with her still in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, my fault, Rick. I could have gotten you killed because I was so stubborn. I didn't want to admit I was scared of Starr." she wept, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"No, angel, no, it's all right. I should have stopped you. You always face your fears, I knew you weren't comfortable with him, you wouldn't have said anything otherwise." he soothed her, feeling her calming down. Whispering, "You know me too well, darling." she took a ragged breath as Rick told her, "I know I almost lost you, my sweetheart, don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Lifting her tear-streaked face to his, Laurie gazed at him with such love that it brought tears to his eyes. She wiped his eyes and kissed him then nestled against his chest. "I promise." Laurie sighed.  
  
Rick stood up, lifting her in his arms. "Come on, sweetheart, I'm going to take you in, you've had a day." As they left the barn, Robin came running up to them. "Mama, what happened, did that horse throw you?"  
  
"No, honey, he ran away with me then tried to buck me off. Your father came after us and saved me." she told her, then as Rick set her down, Robin hugged her mother, then embraced Rick.  
  
"Pop, you are a real knight, only you could have ridden down that bad horse. Mama, the money doesn't matter, send StarrDust back to that farm." she pleaded.  
  
"All right, my baby." Laurie smiled, raising her hand to smooth Robin's hair. Suddenly Rick caught sight of a gash on her arm, "Darlin', you're hurt, did the horse do that to you?"  
  
She nodded. "When I reached for the reins, he bit me, that's when I yelled. I never hit him, Rick, I guess he's just not a people horse."  
  
"No, mama, he's just not a good horse. Remember Brick was hard to train, but you had patience with him and he's a great horse!" Robin told her, kissing her cheek.  
  
Rick took a deep breath, "That's it. That horse goes back tomorrow." he said firmly. Seeing the look in his eyes, Laurie put one arm around her daughter and one around Rick as they went into the house.  
  
Behind them the horse in question stood still, then his ears pricked up as Rick came back out of the house, followed by Oscar. "Thank God you were here, son. Where is that horse?" the older man asked, then spotted it standing by the barn.  
  
"All right, get in there, Starr, you bad horse. See if you hurt my Laurie again!!" Rick yelled. Meekly the animal went into the barn then into its stall. As he closed the barn door, both men were startled to see the spirit of Grandmother Kasey in the patio area.  
  
"Uh, Grandmother, hi, listen, thanks for saving Laurie from Carr when he came after her." Rick said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Richard, she will be all right. You rode like a real hero today, my son. My Gene did the same once for me, saved me from a runaway horse. It takes a great heart to risk all for your love, and you have that. You both learned a lot today, just be patient with each other." she replied, a gentle smile on her faded expression. She glanced at Oscar, then added, "Once a warrior, always a warrior. Thank you for taking care of our family."  
  
Laurie was looking out the kitchen window as Robin bandaged her arm, watching her Great-Grandmother. "Mom, I'm going to call Uncle Rudy, he should give you a tetanus shot." she said, then gasped, "Mom- Grandmother's talking to Pop and Uncle Oscar. Are you going to go outside?"  
  
"Yes, maybe I should." Laurie decided, getting up and going to the back door. Entering the patio, she stood patiently as her ancestor turned and smiled at her, then faded away.  
  
"Darlin', did you hear what your Grandmother said?" Rick asked, noticing her when she sat down on a bench. "No, she wanted to talk to you two." Laurie explained, as Oscar sat next to her. "She smiled at me, I think just to let me know everything's all right."  
  
"Honey, I want Rudy to look at that bite, you might need a shot." Oscar told her sternly. She moaned. "I know, Robin said the same thing. I'll call him now; I wanted to remind him about dinner anyway."  
  
"That's my girl!" Rick beamed at her, then took her good hand and raised her up off the bench.  
  
"Can I ask you what Grandmother told you, darling?" she asked hopefully, then giggled as he kissed her, saying, "Just that I did something your Grandfather also did. She said you'd be all right, that we just have to be patient with each other. And," Rick gave a sidelong look at her father, "that Oscar's a warrior." The big man just shook his head.  
  
"Well, I knew that!" she grinned, then hugged Oscar. "And as for being patient, you both are with me!" she teased.  
  
Just then Robin called from the door, "Pop, I've got Uncle Rudy on the phone!"  
  
Surprised, Laurie looked at the two men, then a rueful smile crossed her face.  
  
"Like father, like daughter!" she sighed, then squealed as Rick picked her up.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" he laughed, carrying her into the house, followed by Oscar.  
  
As he came to the kitchen door, Oscar turned to where the spirit had stood, then quietly said, "And I always will be." 


End file.
